Who's Going Home With You Tonight?
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: this is a sequel to my been far away for far to long story. Haley has let Nathan come back into her and Jamie's lives but will he take her kindness forgranted?


Who's going home with you tonight?

Song- Who's going home with you tonight

By: Trapt

**Don't think we ever really got it right**

**Got it right **

**Both you and I have always kept it bottled up inside**

**Can you show me what it feels like**

**Feels like**

**To give yourself away**

**Why can't I hold on**

**There's no one around**

**Who pick me up when I'm down**

**Like you do**

**Why can't I hold on**

**When you can't hear a sound**

**There's not even doubt**

**You do**

**You do**

Haley walked around the house knowing that he was out again. Ever since Nathan came home a year ago he has been out late every night. She knew where he was or at least she thought that her guess of where he might be was the truth. She hopped into the car to go after him, knowing that Jamie was safe at his uncle Luke's house. She walked into the club having no doubt in mind that her so called husband was sure to be here.

She walked up to the bartender asking for Nathan. Turning around to look towards where he pointed she spotted him. Nathan was shirtless and dancing with two girls at the same time. Haley plowed her way to the jerk that she was related to by a piece of medial.

"I don't think we ever really got it right. Both you and I have always kept it bottled up inside." Haley said shocking Nathan, plus the two girls that looked to be about seventeen.

Haley walked off to a nearby room that happened to be empty. Nathan quickly followed his wife into it.

"Haley what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same damn thing," She yelled, "I let you come back into our lives when you pushed us away!"

"I know."

"And I can't do it again. I can't do this anymore." She began to sob.

"Haley you pick me up when I'm down like no one else can. So why can't I hold on to you?"

"Because you were raised to be an ass and it's my fault for thinking you could change."

"You did change me." Nathan mumbled so Haley couldn't hear.

"No I didn't." She said back surprising Nathan

"You now when you can't hear a sound there's no doubt that you do?"

"Why do I care Nathan?"

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Was it real are am I part of your collection**

**Have you crossed the line**

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Oh I feel that you're an open invitation**

**this how we say good bye**

Nathan and Haley stood facing each other. They both looked at the door when it opened. A tall blonde headed girl pocked her head into the room.

"Nathan are you coming back?" She asked.

"No I don't think so." Nathan said turning his head to Haley as she shut the door.

"So who's going home with you tonight?" She asked.

"You." He responded firmly.

"Are you sure because I'm still wondering if this was real are if I was just a part of your collection."

"Haley you know that is not true!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan you have crossed the line, and you know what I don't care who's going home with you tonight. You know I feel as your just an open invitation. As if you don't even have a wife!"

"So what you just want to say good bye forever?" Nathan question not believing he was having this talk twice with the girl he was in love with.

**Keeping secrets somewhere down below**

**Down below**

**I wish you had the heart to tell me that you sold your soul**

**So many thing you couldn't let me know**

**Let me know**

**You had to run away**

**Why Can't I hold on**

**There's no one around**

**who picks me up when I'm down**

**like you do**

**Why can't I hold on**

**When you can't hear a sound**

**There's not even doubt**

**You do**

**You do**

Nathan know that he had a secret that he was holding from her. He could tell her but then he didn't know how. So he kept it way down low.

"Haley." Nathan started.

"You know I wish that you had the guts to tell me you were having sex with random skanks!" Haley yelled walking out of the room with Nathan following her like a tail. Haley spun around to yell at him some more.

"So many things that you never let me know. You always just walked away, and I dealt with it. Now it's my turn to walk away and for you to deal with it!" She turned to leave but Nathan grabbed her arm as he has done may time before.

"Nathan let go!" Haley started to slap his arm.

"Why can't I hold on? There's no one to pick you up when your down like me. Why are you being so hormonal?"

"I'm pregnant." Haley mumbled that it was hardly audible.

"You're what? How?" Nathan was speechless as Haley left the club.

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Was it real are am I part of your collection**

**Have you crossed the line**

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Oh I feel that you are an open invitation**

**this how we say good bye**

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**good bye**

Sitting there Nathan felt ashamed of himself. He hadn't thought of how the way he was dealing with his pain was hurting Haley. He know when he walked away from the game that he was going to miss it, but he never thought that the missing would ever combined with the need for Haley to love him again like she once did. To have her look at him with sparkling eyes. To smile the way she use to. Nathan's mind went back to earlier in the room.

"_So who's going home with you tonight?" She asked._

"_You." He responded firmly._

"_Are you sure because I'm still wondering if this was real are if I was just a part of your collection."_

"_Haley you know that is not true!" Nathan yelled._

"_Nathan you have crossed the line, and you know what I don't care who's going home with you tonight. You know I feel as your just an open invitation. As if you don't even have a wife!"_

"_So what you just want to say good bye forever?" Nathan question not believing he was having this talk twice with the girl he was in love with._

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Can you tell me what is wrong and what is right**

**Who's going home with you tonight**

_Who's going home with you tonight? Who's going home with you tonight? _Haley's voices echoed in his head. Nathan picked up his phone to call Haley. She would not answer as Nathan thought. He knew though that she would listen to her voice mail.

"Haley I'm sorry. I just need you to tell me what is wrong and what is right. I need you to look at me like you use to. I need you to smile that smile again. I guess I've been coming here 'cause I know I can get that from them. Haley I just need you to love me again." Nathan put the phone down and button up his shirt. It was time to go home.

**Why can't I hold on to you**

On his way home Nathan couldn't help but to think about how he was always pushing Haley away with the stupid things he did.

"Why Can't I just hold on to her?" He asked himself remembering the answer Haley gave him.

"Because you were raised to be an ass." Her soft voice filled his head. He then remembered another soft voice that wouldn't understand if he left again. He had to fix this not only for him but for Jamie also.

**Why can't I hold on to you**

**It's getting harder to be here alone**

**I've been waiting**

**I've been waiting**

**And you still ain't home**

**I have never ever felt so low**

**I've been thinking**

**I've been thinking**

**Oh were did you go**

Nathan was sitting in the living room at his house. Jamie was up in his bed. Nathan wasn't going to have him at Luke's not tonight. He lifted his head to see what time it was. He has been home for two hours but yet still no sight of Haley. He picked up his phone to call her one more time.

"Hey don't you think you should be coming home soon? It's getting harder to be here alone. I've been waiting for hours and your still aren't home. Haley I have never felt so low in my life, please come home." He left on her voice mail.

Nathan turned at the sound off the front door. Haley walked into the room.

"You asked me to love you and I did." She said walking up the stairs.

"Haley where did you go? I've been thinking about what you said!" Nathan yelled up the stairs.

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Was it real are I'm I part of your collection**

**Have you cross the line**

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Oh I feel that you're an open invitation**

**this how we say good bye**

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Good bye**

**Who's going home with you tonight**

**Can you tell me what is wrong and what is right**

**Who's going home with you tonight**

Haley came down the stairs with a sleeping Jamie on her hip and a overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Haley you can't go." Nathan spoke walking towards her.

"Nathan I told you that you crossed the line. So either I go or you go, but either way Jamie stays with me."

"Fine I'll go." Nathan said hoping that Haley would say that he didn't have to go and that they could work it out.

"Good Bye Nathan."

_Damn it,_ Nathan thought as he made his way out the door. He turned around to take one last look at the life he could have had.


End file.
